Final Chapter
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Just read the introduction of the first chapter.[Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm not sure if any of you remember me. I haven't written anything on here for a while. Well, I'm writing something something on here now. Alright. This is the last in the series of my POM fanfics. Now, it is not going to be the last time I write for them. It's just they won't be part of the series. They might be connected, but they will not be part of the series. Also, after I post the last chapter, I will be putting up a preview for something I'm going to be working on after I get everything straightened out for it. **

**Alright. Let's just do a recap of what has happened in the series for those that have just joined and those that don't remember. DB came in, had a friend come in as well. DB turned out to be working for Blowhole, though he obviously doesn't want to. They stopped some of DB's enemies. Kowalski found love with Doris's sister(I wrote this before the episode that Doris accepted his love) DB began getting weaker, without a known cause, and all the others found out about it. Rico found love with an iguana, Private was in a love...quadrilateral, I guess, with Cupid, Mama Duck, and Hunter. He found love with Hunter and Skipper found love with Marlene. Hunter moved into the Central Park Zoo, but found out DB's secret on the way there. Skipper and Kowalski have suspiscions about DB, but aren't sure, so they are keeping an eye on him. That was a longer recap than I expected. But, now you all have a general idea of what's going on here. Now, onto-**

**DB: WAIT!**

**Me: What? **

**DB: Well, are you going to give them an idea of what's going on?**

**Me: No. I'm terrible at summaries without giving out too much detail.**

**DB: Alright. I'll get to the story. Enjoy readers! *he leaves***

**Me: He said it.**

DB dodged a blast from a laser. He was surrounded by an army of lobsters. He grit his teeth(A/N: You know what I mean.) He sent out flames from his flippers. Blowhole growled. "It is just one peng-u-in! How can it be so hard!?"

DB shouted back to him, "Maybe because you captured my friend! And then tried killing him! Now, you just sealed your own fate!" He charged towards Blowhole, but he was stopped by a chromeclaw. The mutant didn't last long, as DB quickly coooked it. "Steamed lobster anyone?" He was hit by a laser from the ceiling. The lobsters all jumped on him, only to be blasted off by an explosion. He was wearing down. He needed help and now. But. how did it get here?

**Two months earlier**

DB was in the middle of sharpening a katana at sunset on top of the clock tower. Johnathan came up and joined him. It had been a month since the whole Antartic mission. Skipper and Kowalski had kept keeping an eye on them. Johnathan looked towards the horizon. "So. What are you thinking about?"

DB was silent for a while, only sharpening the katana. He finally stopped. He never looked at Johnathan. "It's just that my strength and agility are all leaving me and no matter how hard I try, nothing seems to be helping to get it back. So, I don't know how I'd be able to save my friend without having to...you know. But, even then, I'm not sure that would make sure to get him back. Blowhole is evil, so he might just kill him. But, if I were to tell the other guys the truth, they'd put me down in super secret level thirteen. Or even create a new one. One specifically to keep me. I know we got an extension, so we can think of something, even with the possibility of me completely losing everything." Johnathan nodded.

"I see."

DB then continued. "Also, with the losing of my abilities, I may die during a mission, meaning my friend would die, without a doubt. It only makes it worse that my enemies may attack, as well. Then, I'd certainly die."

DB put his head in his flippers. Johnathan sighed. "I think you're going too deep into this. You're dwelling too much on these things. You should just take things one day at a time."

DB scoffed. "Doing that would make things even worse because we wouldn't be able to think of a way to rescue Informant."

Johnathan smaked DB on the back of the head. "Look. I'll take care of thinking of the plans. Okay? Just focus on other, minor things. Do it for me."

DB sighed. "Alright. Thanks."

"no problem." DB picked up his katana again and continued his sharpening. After a few minutes of silence, Johnathan asked, "Why are you sharpening that?"

DB flipped it aand started on the other side. "It helps calm my nerves some." Johnathan only nodded.

**HQ platform**

Skipper was looking through binoculars at the two on the clock tower. "Any change, sir?"

"No." Skipper and Kowalski were keeping a close eye on DB and Johnathan, ever since Cupid had said that DB was working for Blowhole and Johnathan and DB denied it. "They seem to be acting normal. Though, I don't completely believe it."

"Sir, could it be possible that DB and Johnathan aren't working for Blowhole and Cupid really was just saying that stuff?"

"We can never be too careful. Can I trust you to keep an eye on them tonight while Marlene and I go on our date?"

"Of course, sir."

**That night, HQ**

DB woke up in the middle of the night, and noticed Kowalski sleeping in the corner. Skipper, Private, and Rico were all on a date. DB quietly exited the HQ. He went into the park and towards the base Blowhole had given him. He entered it and the screen came on. "Hello, peng-u-in."

"Hello, jerk fish-face."

Blowhoel chuckled. "I am feeling forgiving, so I'll let that one slide." DB knew his leash had been shortened on calling Blowhole names, since he was losing all his abilities. "How is the security on you going?"

"They're still watching hard." He leaned back in his chair. "So, the plan is still on hold."

Blowhole chuckled. "Oh. It is not going to be on hold much longer." DB raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You see, I want you to poison the team. Then, take them out."

DB shot up. "Woah, woah, woah. That wasn't the plan. The plan was that we would break their hearts, then you'd come in and capture them, then have them helplessly watch as their world is turned upside down!"

Blowhole chuckled. "Yes. But, peng-u-in, with you not having the abilities you used to, I figured it was safe to go against your values." A vile came out of a slot in the computer. "This vile is filled with a very powerful toxin. I want you to put it into their drinks or on their food. Only a couple of drops will do."

DB picked up the vile. "Please. Let's keep with the original plan. I mean, don't you want to see the looks on their faces when you take over?"

Blowhole shrugged. "With all the times they've escaped, I want to make sure there is no one in my way."

"Couldn't you just capture the whole of the Central Park Zoo in an inescapable bubble force field?"

"Oh, but this is so much more fun, to see you squirm under this. You really have no other option. You have a week." The screen went blank. DB looked at the vile in his flipper. He lowered his head, knowing he had few options. Then, a lightbulb went off in his head. He quickly left to set his plan in motion. It would buy him some more time to come up with a plan.

**Next morning**

The animals were doing their normal routines for visitors. It was around ten in the morning. DB peeked over towards the badger habitat, Johnathan nodding, showing he understood the plan. DB smirked slightly, before going back to entertining the tourists. An alarm went off in the HQ. The penguins quickly disappeared, surprisingly without drawing any attention. When they checked it out, it turned out Hans was at an old weapons warehouse. Skipper growled. "That darn puffin is at his old tricks."

DB smirked. "Let's go get him, then. Should we grab Johnathan?"

Skipper nodded. "We need all we can get. Let's roll, men!"

**Warehouse**

The penguins and badger all entered the warehouse with extreme caution. The lights were all out. DB sighed. "This is so cliche for a villain. The lights are going to suddenly come on and Hans will be on a powerful weapon of some sort."

That is exactly what happened. Hans was on a big gun of some sort. "How perceptive of you." He began firing. It turned out to be an extremely powerful laser. "Ooh. I like this one." It had blasted a hole through some crates and through the wall of the warehouse. The team all went to be behind different crates. Skipper gave some signs, and they all nodded. "Oh Skippaaah. Come out and play."

DB jumped over the crates, barely dodging the laser. He distracted Hans, while the others went around back. Rico hacked up a fish. Skipper caught it. He then yelled, "Hey, Hans!" Hans turned in time to get smacked by a fish. He wa smacked into a crate. "Let's dance!"

Hans' voice was heard from the crate, "Oh yes." The crate burst apart, revealing a giant robot suit. "Let us dance."

"Fish and chips, man! What all is in this warehouse of horrors?!"

DB came in with a weird looking gun. "You'd be surprised. Especially since the organization I normally work for is using it for storage." He shot the gun, which sent out an electrical charge of some sort. It pushed the robot back.

Hans chuckled. "Well, they certainly know how to make the best toys." He then raised an arm of the robot, a gun came out, and it shot out a missile. "I wonder what else this can do?"

DB then said, "Well, just don't hit the skull and crossbones. It's an untested function."

Hans looked to the button. "Well. How about we test it?" He hit it, only for the robot to fall to pieces.

DB shrugged. "Tried to tell you." He then hit Hands with an electric baton. Hans got up, and grabbed one of his own batons. Only, this one had fire on it. "We tried making one with every element. We scrapped some of the ideas since we couldn't find a way to do it."

"Well, let's just see how well you fight." The two charged, their batons hit, only to cause them to explode, sending them both into two different crates. Hans came out with a remote. He pressed a button, shooting out a small blast of electricity. "Ooh. I wonder what other functions it has."

"Well, you aren't gonna find out today." Hans turned to see Private be launshed out of a bucket and hit him head on. Hans lost the remote. He sat back up to be kicked in the face by Skipper.

"You win today Skippah." Hans kicked Skipper, then flew away.

"We'll get that crazy bird one of these days, Skipper." Skipper just clenched his fists in anger at that puffin. "Wait a sec. Where's DB?"

The others came to the realization that DB was indeed missing. They quickly began searching for him. After about half an hour of searching, they found him unconscious in a crate. "Kowalski, what's the status on him?"

Kowlaski pulled out a stethescope and put it all over DB. "He appears to be uninjured. But, alive and unconscious."

"Alright. Let's get him back to the H.Q. and see what we can do there."

**H.Q., a few hours later**

They had arrived earlier and found that he was just hit hard on the head. They were currently sitting around the table. Johnathan looked really distressed. Skipper noticed this. "What's wrong?"

johnathan sighed. "Well, DB can usually come out of harder hits than that without so much as a scratch and keep going. But, with his abilities being lowered, he couldn't handle it. I'm actually scared he may never wake up." Johnathan then began to tear up. "I don't know what to think if he happens to...you know. He's the closest thing to real family I've ever had. He's closer than any real brother could ever be."

The team all now understood. They all held saddened expressions. Even Skipper. He laid a hand on Johnathan's shoulder. "Go out and get your mind off of it."

"I'll try." He left. He headed out of the zoo and towards the Empire State building. He snuck onto the top. Up there was Hans. He still had the sad look on his face. "Hello."

Hans was smirking. "Ello. So. i'm assuming you were told about the deal?"

Johnathan nodded. "One thing, though. DB isn't faking his unconscious state. He really is out cold."

Hans eyes widened. "Well. it still got the job done. Now, the payment?"

johnathan sighed and handed Hans a blueprint. "Here ya go."

Hans looked at it. "Are you sure it is as good as DB says?" Johnathan nodded. Hans nodded and rolled it back up. "Now. I must ask. Why did he agree to this deal with me?"

"Because he was wanting to come up with a plan to free a friend of his from Blowhole without having to kill the penguins. Also." He handed Hans a bag of money. "That is to buy your silence. So, don't tell Blowhole."

hans nodded. "Pleasure doing buisness with you." Hans flew off. Johnathan just sat on the building. Trying to think of some plan to help free DB's friend. It was going to be a struggle just to get through the next missions without him. Let alone having to think of some sort of plan for him.

**Okay. First chapter. A lot of action in it. Now that I think about it, it may be a bit rushed. But, I did come with very few ideas to start with. So...ya. Guess this is what the results are. Well, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is the second chapter of the Final Chapter. Sounds kinda weird to say that. Ya. Anyways. Let's get to the chapter!**

DB was still laying unconscious when Johnathan came down the hatch. "Any change?"

Kowalski just shook his head. "No. He has mumbled a few things."

"Such as?"

"Denmark, informant, poison, and Blowhole. Why?"

Johnathan sighed. "It could of had some important information in there. But, it doesn't. I'm going to my habitat now. Make sure you let me know when he wakes up."

Kowalski nodded. "You'll be the first to know." Johnathan smiled slightly as he lept out.

**That evening**

Johnathan lept out of the zoo. Two figures followed. He ran on all fours, not noticing the two following him. He came to a stop. The two figures hid behind a bush. They poked their heads out while he looked around. He turned towards them and they ducked down in time for him to not see them. When they looked back up, he was gone. They looked every direction for him, only for him to come from behind, tackling them. "WHO ARE YOU!?" The clouds moved out of the way to show it was only Julien and Mort. "Julien!?"

"Oh! Hello dere silly little badger. Isn't this a lovely evening for a stroll?" He chuckled nervously.

"Why did you two following me?" Johnathan was trying to keep his emotions in check with all that was happening.

"What? We didn't follow you."

"Yes we did. We wanted to see what you were doing that you didn't want the penguins going with you."

"Mort."

"Yes?"

"Shut up a little."

"Okay." Mort smiled dumbly.

Johnathan breathed in a calming breath before getting off of them. "Just get back to the zoo. I just need time to myself."

Julien noticed his sad expression. "This is to being about what happened to your penguin friend?" Johnathan only nodded. "Do you know what I do in situations like this?"

"Like you ever have moments like these."

"Oh, but I do. What I do is I look in a mirror and admire myself and then kick Mort. I mean, who could ever be saddened while looking at me?"

Johnathan replied. "Your right. They'd be too busy throwing up." Julien frowned. "Look. I have my own ways of dealing with it, so please just leave me be."

Julien shrugged. "Alright. See you later badger. Come on, Mort. Let us be starting an all night dance party!"

"YAY! I like all night dance parties!" The two left.

Johnathan looked down in his paw to see four batteries. "I bet the entire zoo will be happy about this." He then hid them in a bush. He then heard rustling in another bush and took a defensive stance. Striker then slowly walked towards the bush. When he looked in it, it was just Fred.

"Hi there. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just a little nervous when the bush rustled because I thought you might be an enemy." At that moment, Striker was tackled by someone.

Fred stuck his head out and said, "He might be."

Striker replied, "Duly noted." He then pushed the attacker off, to see it was Hans. "Hans!? What are you doing here!?"

Hans chuckled. "I just wanted to give you some blueprints of Dr. Blowhole's newest base." He handed Striker the blueprints. He began to walk away, but Striker stopped him.

"Why did you want to give me this? also, why did you tackle me to give these to me?"

Hans chuckled. "I have a score to settle with that dolphin. Also, it was fun to tackle you."

Striker shrugged. "Well, as long as I get something that can help. Thanks."

"If you defeat him, that will be thanks enough." Hans then flew into the night.

Striker looked down at the blueprints. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Hm. I can't just give these to the penguins, because that bottlenose will see. Maybe I can get a crate shipped to them with this inside. "That'll work." He then ran off, never noticing the camera in the trees that was hooked into Blowhole's base.

**Blowhole's base**

Blowhole growled at the screen. "Curse that stupid puffin and badger. I'll have to add them both onto my list of people to terminate."

"Well, looks like I've got more allies than you have minions." Blowhole turned to a giant dome that was darkened, but he could see the figure hanging upside down in the middle, with his arms crossed. "Looks like I could survive this."

Blowhole laughed, leaning back in his segway, only to launch back up. "You will die right after those pesky peng-u-ins. And your friend will then perish after knowing he had been the cause of the fall of the planet."

The being in the dome shrugged. "You'd be surprised how resiliant to death DB is." He chuckled some. "He's been blasted by cannons, stabbed, been in explosions that he caused, and even survived the Valley of Death on more than one occassion. He's got more lives than a cat." He chuckled again. "I'm not sure he will ever permanently die."

"Everyone dies eventually, and I will be sure I'm the one that causes that peng-u-in to die."

"Gonna have to wait in line." His voice showed he had deadpanned. "He's got four other enemies that want to kill him. Did you forget that video?" His voice changed to where he sounded like he was talking to a little child. "Was it too much for your itty bitty brain to comprehend?"

Blowhole growled. "Do not test me. I can kill you with a push of a button."

The figure simply shrugged. "Well, the way I see it, DB will still be able to defeat you, even in a weakened state, espescially since he'd be angry at you, so killing me would just kill you."

Blowhole simply laughed. "Oh. We will see about that in the end." He rolled away with another laugh.

**Penguin HQ, the next morning**

The four penguins were busy with their normal morning training routines when a crate landed in their habitat. Alice walked off while saying, "I don't even remember ordering this for them, but whatever."

Skipper nodded to Rico, who hacked up a crowbar. Skipper opened it, and it was mostly empty except for a small box. "What the deuce?" Skipper walked in and picked up the box, which was about half his size. He took it outside and there were four fish. "Who would send us four fish?" Rico quickly ate one and he closed his eyes and laughed, trying to get the others, but Skipper moved it out of the way. "No. We each get one." The others each took one, and their eyes widened with the taste. "Oh. That was the best fish I'd ever had."

Private and Kowalski nodded. "I agree, Skippah. Who got their hands on this?"

Before a reply could be made, the bottom of the case opened up and it was holding up two folded pieces of paper. Skipper picked up one, which was a note. It read,

_Dear penguins,_

_You must not know of my name, but the other piece of paper is blueprints for Blowhole's newest lair. Once DB wakes up, make sure to let him know about the blueprints._

_Sincerely,_

_An unknown informant_

Skipepr quickly looked at the blueprints. "Boys. We just got some information that will help us the next time we have to face Blowhole. To the H.Q." They all lept down the hatch, as Johnathan chuckled slightly at his plan.

Down in the H.Q., the penguins were looking at the blueprints. "Sir, are you sure these plans are correct? What if Blowhole sent us fake plans?"

"We must take in every option. Wait, what's that right there?" He pointed to a circle with writing on it.

"Hm. I'm not sure. Let me just take ot my phone and type it into it, and it will speak to us whatever it is that says."

After a couple seconds, the phone said, _"prisoner holding space"_.

"Well, looks like that's where he plans on holding us. Kowalski, what does it appear to be having?"

Kowalski looked at it, before taking a pointer and saying, "Well, it appears to have several lasers pointing towards the center where it seems to be able to suspend someone above the ground. And it also appears to have several spikes on the ground, so if a prisoner were to get the wire off, they'd be shot at by the lasers or fall to their doom of being impaled by spikes."

DB moaned. They all turned towards him. He simply said, "Informant, stay strong, I'll do whatever it takes to rescue you." He then shifted.

Kowalski wrote down what DB had said. "That may come to be useful later."

Skipper nodded. "Wait. How could you write down what he said, but not what that blueprint said?"

"How were you able to read that note but not the blueprint?"

"I was only able to read the words 'Blueprint', 'Blowhole', and 'lair'. So, I figured it out from that."

"Well, I can also only read a few words."

"Alright men, back to work." The four penguins left.

Right after they left, DB said, "Blowhole, once I've finished with your dirty work and I've freed Informant, you will die."

**I'm sorry for the wait and for giving you a lousy chapter. I had little inspiration and I couldn't figure out where to take this. I mean, I have two whole months to cover! I'm kind of lost for ideas as to how to get it there, especially since DB is going to be knocked out for a while. If you can give me some ideas as how to get their, I'd really appreciate it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out faster and won't be as lousy. Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. It is so hard to get the inspiration to write this, especially with no reviews. The only reason why I have enough inspiration to write this is because I'm bored, so don't be surprised if it's not any good.**

A week had gone by since DB had been knocked unconscious, and still no change. Johnathan was really worried about him, but he couldn't think about that right now, as he and the penguins were on a mission. They ran through the sewers, looking fo rthe rats. They had been stealing a lot from the zoo recently. They finally found them. Striker lept up and kicked the king in the back of the head, and landed back next to the penguins. The king turned around. "Well, if it isn't the little flightless birds!"

Striker stared at him coldly. "Just give back what you stole and we won't have to make an even bigger mess of the sewers."

King Rat just laughed. "Ya right. I'm not scared of those flightless birds or you, ya little kitty."

Striker sighed. "I'm not a cat. I'm a badger, though it is useless talking to someone as dumb as a box of rocks. Also, you should be scared since Skipper was able to defeat you, both as an adult and a baby. I was able to defeat you in one-on-one combat as well. So, you stand no chance."

"Maybe not alone. But, I have an army." The rats all started cheering. "What do you gotta say to that?"

"THIS!" The answer didn't come from Striker or the four penguins with him. It came from behind. In the form of DB. He planted his foot right onto the back of the rat king's skull and flipped, landing with the others. "Sorry I was unable to to help you guys for a week. But, I'm back."

"Good to have you back, soldier."

"One question. Why are we here?"

"The rats have stolen a lot of things from the zoo."

"Got it." DB nodded and got ready to fight. "So, who will be taking down big, dumb, and ugly?" Rat king glared at DB.

"Why don't you face me!?"

DB smirked. "Alright." He pulled out a firework that was lit and pointed it at the rat king in time for it to go off. It hit Rat king into the wall of the sewer and left him burnt.

He fell off the wall saying, "Woah." And he landed on his face.

The rats all looked towards DB, who had many more pulled out. "Anyone else want one?" The rats ran off, leaving all their stolen goods. "Smart move." DB then fell to one knee.

"You alright, soldier?"

DB winced and looked at Skipper. "Ya. Just...a little weak. Haven't had a meal for a week. Just help me to the H.Q. I'll be fine." Striker got under DB's wing and supported him. The others grabbed the items as they walked back to the zoo.

**H.Q., an hour later**

They all sat around the table, when Skipper asked, "How did you know where we were?"

DB looked up and said, "Well, I had woken up to an empty headquarters and left imediately and asked anybody if they knew where you were. The only one that did was Marlene. She said you were down in the sewers and I left right after she said that. I heard her say more, but I didn't understand what she was saying."

"Well, glad you're back on your feet."

"Me too. I had a bunch of strange dreams."

Johnathan said, "Ya. You were saying strange things in your sleep."

"Really?" DB was slightly nervous.

"Yes, but none of it made any sense." Kowalski pulled out his clipboard. "You muttered some single words, such as, 'informant,' 'Blowhole,' 'Denmark,' 'poison,' lobsters,' 'trap,' and, 'kill'. You also said a few complete sentences." Kowalski flipped a sheet. "Such as, 'Informant, stay strong. I'll do whatever it takes to rescue you,' and 'I'd like some extra ketchup please.'"

DB chuckled at the last one. "That last one was part of the funniest part of the dream. I had dreamt I was in a restraunt with fries and fried fish. I asked for ketchup and Hans gave me the ketchup while dressed in a tutu. No idea why."

Skipper chuckled with DB. "Now, that would be a fitting sight."

"It was also slightly disturbing."

"Well, it's about time for lights out. So, everyone get ready for bed."

DB sighed. "I've been asleep for a week. I think I've had my fill for a while. I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

"Alright. Just make sure you're able to do morning excersizes." DB nodded and got up to leave through the hatch, when he dropped the vile of poison blowhole had given him. He knelt down to pick it up and Skipper asked, "What is that?"

DB swallowed a lump in his throat. "Th-this is a vile that the a-agency I work for found on a person they recently arrested. They wanted me to have a look at it to see if I thought it was what they thought it was. I had forgotten about it." It was the most convincing lie he could think of.

Skipper nodded. "Alright. Put it in Kowalski's lab and you can look at it in the morning."

"Yes sir." DB walked into Kowalski's lab and set it down next to the microscope.

He then walked out and went up onto the platform. He laid down on the concrete and smiled. At least until he heard Blowhole screaming through the earpiece. DB quickly got up to the clocktower. "Would you stop screaming? You don't need to be that loud." He gently rubbed his earhole "What are you even yelling about?" He listened to Blowhole for a while. "Look. I did not intentionally drop the poison, okay? Anyways, with what I said, it will at least give me a chance to get it back in my possession and not have Skipper and Kowalski be suspiscous of me or any food they recieve from me." He then listened a little longer before he paled. "You want me to what!?" His beak was slightly opened. "I'll have to see that for myself." He lept off the clocktower and sped to the base Blowhole had for him. He went down ino the entrance. As soon as he entered, the lights came on and the screen showed Johnathan getting the blueprints from Hans, and then the penguins recieving said blueprints. DB sat there dumbfounded. He sighed. "He was only doing it so that we could have a chance of stopping you when you no longer had anything to hold over my head." DB sighed and shook his head.

Blowhole then appeared on the screen. "Well, that isn't going to happen, now is it? Espescially when you are going to kill him and the peng-u-ins. Unless you never want to see your friend again."

DB sighed. "Is he even still alive?"

"Yes. I'm alive. Though, I kind of wish I wasn't, that way you would just come here and destroy Blowhole's base. Also, I'm pretty sure he's planning on killing me after you kill the penguins."

DB looked at Blowhole with a glare. "If you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, you will be wishing. You. HADN'T!" Blowhole was so scared by his threat, he actually fell off of his segway. He soon got back up. He was met with DB's glare. "And that is no threat. It is a promise."

Blowhole swallowed a lump in his throat before he answered him. "Even if you were to come here, how would you even stand a chance?"

DB smirked. "I have more tricks up my sleeves than poker players have aces." He chuckled a little. "So, you better not even think about killing Informant. DB, out." He shut off the screen before Blowhole could respond and removed the earpiece. He put his head in his flippers. "I just hope that I'm able to use them when I attack his base."

"We'll both have to hope for that." DB quickly turned to Johnathan. "I heard everything."

"So. You know he wants me to kill you, huh?"

Johnathan nodded. "I also have a plan to keep you from having to kill us."

"What's that?" Johnathan only smirked. "I like that look on your face, because it tells me it's a good plan."

"Oh. That it is. That it is. Come on. Don't forget your earpiece." The two left.

**the nex day**

DB was in the lab with Kowalski, looking into the microscope. "Well, what is it?"

"Hm. It appears to be a poison." DB messed with the nobs on it. "It also seems to be able to kill within an hour after injestion. And it would only take one or two drops to kill the average penguin. Three for the average badger, not even a full drop for the average lemur, and if we were to use it on Blowhole, it would take half of this vial."

"Interesting." Kowalski wrote down the information on his clipboard. "So, is there any cure?"

DB sighed and let out a groan. "Yes...But, the symptoms from this are hard to detect. I've even made a mistake of not noticing them."

"Wait. What?"

DB looked away from the microscope and towards Kowalski. "I've seen this kind of poison before. We've had it put into some of our best agents. We've also used it on some enemies. Though, we very rarely use it."

"Do you have any of that cure with you?"

DB smirked and replied, "Yes, I do. I always have the cure for every poison with me."

"Alright. Well. I'll just put this into a secret level." Kowalski took the vial of poison.

Once he was out, Blowhole contacted DB. "I know. Get it this evening." He then got up and left. In his head, he said, _"Phase one is ago tonight."_

**Well, there's this chapter. Please leave a review, even if it is flaming. I do not care. Any kind of review will give me inspiration and I will be able to make a better chapter without making you guys wait very long for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm finally back with another chapter. Mainly because I'm bored. It is hard to get inspired to write for this. Especially with no reviews, hint hint. Anyways, TO THE STORY, AWAY!**

DB opened his eyes in the darkness. He checked on all of them and they were fast asleep. Just for extra measure, he slipped earmuffs on all of them, then tested them. "If you guys can't hear me, don't say anything." He then flinched, expecting something. Nothing. Rico then burped up an unlit bomb. DB just went to the elevator for the secret levels. "Well. I wonder which one they put it on." He then shrugged and decided to just go straight to super secret level thirteen. He walked in and his jaw dropped. He blinked his eyes a few times at the level.

Blowhole then spoke through the earpiece,_ "Have you found the poison?"_

DB shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm looking." He tuned out Blowhole, all because his thoughts were running wild. _"This is even more advanced than some of the things the organization has built. I wonder if I could get Kowalski to build some stuff for the organization. When do we have lunch here again? Why do we have to have fishfor meals? Can't we have a variety of food to eat? Is that too much to ask? What was I in here for again? Oh! that's right. The poison. Where would it be?"_ He then seen a sign that read,_"Sugar condiments"_. He raised an eyebrow. "Either they need to learn how to read or they were trying to throw off the trail of anyone who can read." He went to it, and there were several vials of stuff. "Huh. Didn't expect this." He never found the vial he was looking for. He went through the entire level and didn't find it. He shrugged. "Time to work my way up."

**Sunrise**

DB had been through all thirteen secret levels, and decided to just forget about it, until he accidentally leaned back against a button in the back, revealing a fourteenth level button. "Isn't that convenient?" He pressed it, and he went to the level, in which there was only one thing, and that was his poison. He switched it with a vial of a random liquid that was the same color. "Blowhole, I've got it."

_"Perfect. make sure to poison the peng-u-ins soon, or else, your friend will die!"_

"Ya ya ya." He got back on the elevator and went up to the main level, once he stepped off, the elevator basically disappeared. He then walked into the bathroom. After flushing it, he walked out and climbed into bed after removing everyone's earmuffs.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, though, Skipper said, "Rise and shine, boys! Time for morning training." DB groaned as he rolled and put the pillow over his head. "Now, do you know what we do to those who try to skip out on training? Rico, mind showing him?" Rico promptly drugg DB out of bedm up the steps and into the water. Out the window, you could see DB and Rico swimming, DB obviously trying to stay away from Rico. After a few minutes, DB came back into the HQ. "How was your swim?" Skipper had a smirk plastered on his face.

DB shrugged. "I've had worse." He sat down at the table. "Ya. Once I fought a giant robot squid by myself. Not easy." His face and voice had no evidence of joking.

"Time for the training." The quintet of penguins lept out to begin training, which that morning was combat training.

Johnathan joined in befor ethey started. He and DB were paired together. They began speaking softly to each other. "So, did you get phase one completed?"

DB nodded. "Yep. Gonna continue today. I hope everything goes as it should."

"I know. If it doesn't, then everyhting will come crashing down." DB only nodded, then he was knocked into the water. He climbed out and attacked Johnathan again.

**Lunch time**

The penguins were down in the H.Q. and DB took the liberty of preparing the meal. He made sure no one was looking and dripped some liquid onto the meals. He then, he hid it again. He took the meals over to them. "Well, eat up and tell me what you think." They took a bite.

Skipper's eyes widened in astonishment. "These are deliscious!"

"I'll have to concure, though, I do have one question."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Did you have to make such a mess?" He pointed to the area that DB had been cooking in, and it looked like there had been a war.

DB rubbed the back of his head. "To make it taste good, yes. I don't know why, but if I don't end up making a big mess while cooking, it will be terrible." He chuckled. "Always has been that way. Which is why I have a special kitchen to cook in in the organization." He then turned his attention to Skipper. "What is the plan after lunch?"

"We will have an hour for free time, then we'll be back to training. Why?"

"just curious."

**after lunch**

DB left through the hatch, and left the zoo and went to Blowhole's lair for him. The screen turned on. "So, have the peng-u-ins been infected?"

"Unforetunately."

"The badger?"

"He is not going to be as easy. So, what are you going to do once the poison takes effect?"

Blowhole chuckled. "Well, you will have to keep the humans from knowing that something happened to the peng-u-ins. Then, when you kill the badger, I will come with an army within a weeks time."

"I see." DB began thinking, as shown by his eyes shifting downward and him mumbling incoherently.

"What are you saying?" No response. "Answer me!" He turned when he heard a throat clear behind him. It was DB's friend. "What!?"

"Whenever DB gets into that position, there are only two ways to get him out of it. One, his girlfriend threatening to leave him, even though she never would, it's just funny to see his expression. Two, you put coffee in front of him."

"Thank you." Blowhole pushed a button, and a cup of coffee came out in front of DB. His head shot up, and he reached for it like lightning, but Blowhole pulled it back into the machine just before he could grab it. "Now that i have you-"

He was cut off by DB yelling, "GIVE ME THE COFFEE!" He then proceeded to try to break open the machine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Informant chuckled. "He loves his coffee. You shoulda just given it to him. He isn't going to stop until he gets the coffee." At that moment, DB busted the machine and grabbed the coffee and the screen was now fuzzy. "Way to go, DB. You managed to single-handedly ruin a machine."

DB smirked. "Don't get between me and my coffee."

Blowhole sighed. "Great. Half my cameras aren't working anymore."

DB chuckled. "All your fault for not giving me coffee." He then took a sip. "Also, this is terrible coffee. It has only half the amount of caffine that all good coffee has. It also has too much coffee bean in it. I figured an evil mastermind would have good coffee. Or would at least be able to make good coffee. This is just barely drinkable."

"Will you stop critisizing my coffee and listen to what your next instructions are?"

"Sure, but this coffee is almost bad enough to make me go and attack you."

Blowhole sighed and rubbed his head. "Look. Just make sure the peng-u-ins die. Then, kill the badger. Blowhole, out." The screen blacked out.

DB sat there, mumbling a little more. He took another sip, but he spit it out this time. "I'm going to go get some goo coffee to think with." With that, he left for a coffee shop.

**Ya. I have serious writer's block. I hate having writer's block. Please review to give me inspiration. It will not only make the chapters come out faster, they will also be better. So, either review and get better chapters, or don't and get stuck with this junk. Christ's Disciple, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, people of eart and beyond!**

**DB: You know only people on earth can read this, right?**

**Me: Don't question what I say!**

**DB: I will if I want.**

**Me: Get back to the story.**

**DB: Fine. *he leaves***

**Alright. Anyways, I've gotten an idea of what to do for this chapter by reading a former story. Still, only the one review for the first chapter. Well, enjoy.**

DB walked back into the zoo with a cup of coffee. He decided he'd pay the badgers a visit, since there were still ten minutes until the penguins experienced the effects of what he put in their food. He jumped over the wall, and was immediately pulled out of the way of a laser blast. He was thrown behind a rock. He looked towards who saved him. It was Striker. "What's going on?"

"Oh, DB! Come out and play!" DB's eyes widened in realization.

"That's Angie!"

Striker nodded. "Ya. She came in here with two guns. The first trapped the other two badgers in nets. The second-" he was cut off by laser fire.

"The second is that."

"I can keep this up all day!"

DB sighed. "I just had to initiate it at lunch." He turned to Striker. "Any plans?" He sipped his coffee.

Striker smiled. "Ya. I got a plan."

Angie stopped firing for a second and was watching the rock. DB then jumped out, and she fired at him. He was jumping and dodging all her blasts. "Stay still so I can kill you!"

Striker then snuck out from behind the rock. He began sneaking up on Angie. But, when he was right behind her, he was caught in a net. "Huh. Did not expect this."

Angie smirked. "Did you really think I would be so stupid to let you sneak up on me like that?"

Striker shrugged. "Kinda. I was also hoping you would be stupid enough to shoot DB's coffee."

Angie laughed. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that trick. You're trying to tell me that I shouldn't do something to win, when it would actually help me win if I did it." She then blasted the cup from DB's hands. "See. I'm not stupid." She turned to Striker, who had a smug grin.

"Oh yes you are. I was being honest when I said I was hoping you were stupid enough to shoot it." Angie turned to see DB having rage filled eyes. "I'd begin running if I were you."

DB began charging, and Angie tried blasting him, but the blasts had no effect, as DB kept running towards her. She then ran off, with DB close behind. She jumped over the wall for the chimps, surprising them as she ran past. "Oh my! What is she doing back here and why is she running?" DB ran through the wall right after her, causing the chimps to spit out their tea. "Well, that answers that." DB went straight through the other wall.

Angie looked behind her, only to see DB closing in on her and he was still filled with anger. She jumped into the kangaroo habitat, hit the ball and jumped out. DB again went through the walls. Joey glared at them. "Joey don't like tresspassers ruining Joey's stuff." He watched them run through the zoo.

Angie was getting tired, and DB was right on her heels. He then jumped and tackled her. What happened next is too much for what this story is rated as, but I can say there was a lot of punching and screaming, and ended with DB sitting on top of an unconscious Angie. "I need to get me some more coffee. Well, the penguins would be experiencing the effects of the poison." He then threw a knife to cut the net Striker was caught in.

Angie opened an eye, obviously having pain in doing so. "You...have not...seen the last of...the last of me." She tried getting up as she spoke, but never got more than a knee off the ground before collapsing.

DB snorted. "Ya, ya, ya. Try saying that when you're healed and I might believe you." Angie then disappeared with a mist.

**H.Q.**

DB dropped down and sighed once he noticed the penguins all laying on the ground. He put his flipper to his ear. "They are all down...Well, I didn't know which half of your cameras were no longer functioning. Did you see me fighting Angie?...Darn. You really needed to see what I did." The television screen then turned to Blowhole. "Hello, ugly."

Blowhole grinned as he looked at DB. "Good job on taking out the peng-u-ins." DB just glared at Blowhole. "Now, you must destroy the badger."

DB sighed. "Wouldn't the army you're sending take care of him?"

"What?"

"you said you were going to send an army within a weeks time."

"I meant a weeks time after you had taken out the four peng-u-ins and the badger." Blowhole grinned evily. "I'm so glad that you did this for me."

DB then scrunched his eyebrows. "Ya know. I just happened to think of something. I may not of put enough in the food to kill them." He chuckled a little.

"Well, then make sure they are dead."

DB sighed as a tear came to his eye. "Blowhole." He took a breath. "I've never, _never_ used a blade on a defensless enemy. I've also never had someone else do so. It is one thing that, no matter what, I will not go against."

"He's telling the truth on that one. Someone had his girlfriend held hastage, and he wouldn't do it." Inofrmant was still in the background.

"Then just give them more poison."

DB shook his head. "The type of poison you gave me, the body can actually fight against it, so if they were given only a little, their bodies would be able to fight off any more given to them." Blowhole glared at DB. "I'm not making this up!"

"You better not, peng-u-in. Or, so help me, I will kill your friend. Make sure you take out that badger." The screen went black.

DB stepped up to each one of the penguins, each of them had a heartbeat. "Well, Angie gave me a good alliby." There was a knocking at the hatch to the H.Q. DB opened it and said, "Hello?" He was then grabbed by Joey and pulled up to eye level with him. "What's up, other than me now?"

"Joey doesn't like it when tresspassers ruin Joey's stuff. Joey gets real angry." Joey's glare hardenned on DB.

DB gulped, but kept his composure for the most part. "Okay. I was in a blind rage in chasing the arctic mink that went through your habitat before me. I'll fix whatever it is that I broke. Make it even better than before, so that I can't break it again. Promise."

Joey glared harder at DB. "Alright. Ya got a week."

"So, we'll be even after that?"

"And this." Joey dropped DB and kicked him so that he was stuck in the bars to the habitat. Joey hopped out of the habitat.

DB yelled out, "Pleasure doing buisness with you!" He then sighed. "Not the worst position I've been in." He then heard Blowhole laughing at his misfortune. "That. That made it the worst position I've ever been in."

Alice came by and noticed DB in the bars. "How did that even happen!?" She sighed. "Guess I gotta get you out of there." She walked off and returned a few minutes later with a blowtorch and welders mask. She cut one bar out, allowing DB to come out. He made sure to land in the water. Alice then noticed the other four penguins were absent. "Hey, where are the other penguins?" DB made sure to just go back under water. She shrugged. "I'll just fix this. They're probably under water."

**Sunset**

DB and Jonhathan were at the top of the clocktower. DB ahd taken out his earpiece, since the camera wasn't working up there. "So. That's going to be the story? Angie somehow tapped into the air flowing into the H.Q. and put a poison into it while you were gone, and the poison wasn't enough to kill them, then the rest of the story is true?"

DB nodded. "Best I can come up with."

Johnathan shook his head. "Doesn't sound too convincing."

"You got a better idea?"

"Sadly, no. So, how long do we have?"

"A week after you are killed, if the penguins are blacked out still."

Johnathan nodded. "I'm hard to kill. So, try as hard as you want to kill me."

DB smiled a little. "Mind helping me with fixing Joey's habitat since I broke it in a coffee fueled rage?"

"Well, I am partly to blame. So, sure." DB put his earpiece back in, then threw Johnathan off, only for him to land on his feet. He just smirked up at him.

**Ya. That's all I got. Fastest update for this story. Also, it came at my usual update speed. Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. DB and Striker begin their search for materials to repair Joey's habitat. Let's see how it all goes.**

DB and Johnathan were going stealthily through the streets of New York, looking for materials to fix Joey's habitat. They went into an alleyway and looked at the map. "Well, we could start by looking in the lumber yards."

DB shook his head. "It needs to be strong enough that I can't break through it in a coffee fueled rage. At least in the position I'm in right now."

"Right. So, a brick-yard would be out."

"We'd need either cement or metal to keep me from being able to break through it."

"What are you two talking about?"

They looked up to see Max. "Oh. We were just trying to find a place to get either cement or metal." DB gace a small shrug. "You have any ideas where we might get some?"

Max thought for a second. "Ya. There's a construction site not far away."

DB perked up. "Mind showing us the way?"

"Sure follow me." Max jumped off of the trash can he was sitting on and led them to where the building was at. "Well, there it is."

"Thanks. We owe you one."

"No problem. If you need any more help, you know where I am." Max then walked towards the alleyway he came from.

"Alright. Let's get over there." Johnathan was at the edge of the riad, waiting to cross, only to be pushed out by DB. "WOAH!" he ran under an oncoming vehicle, continued across the street, ran over a vehicle to short for him to duck under, narrowly avoided a semi, jumped out of the way of a pick-up truck, and slid under one last car, ending up on the other side. He smirked to DB, "Your turn."

DB chuckled. He looked both ways, and there was no slowing down of the traffic. DB muttered to himself, "Of course. It's New York." He seen a lightpole and had an idea. He climbed up it, then he wrapped his chain whip around the top of it, then began swinging back and forth, when he was almost to the forward most position, he let go and landed next to Johnathan. "I'm gonna need to get that later."

"i'll be sure to remind you." They turned to the construction site, looking for metal or cement. Johnathan then tapped DB's shoulder and pointed towards a stack of metal beams. "Let's get what we need from there." DB nodded and the duo went to the stack.

DB then face-flippered. "I just realized we have no way of getting this to the zoo."

Johnathan deadpanned. "That's just great." Then, the stack began rising. "This is even better." The two struggled to keep their balance. "I really wish we had the others right now!"

"Ya don't say?" They finally came to a stop at the top. "Well, at least we have a nice view." Johnathan walked right next to him and shrugged. Only to be pushed off.

"Nice try." DB looked down and seen him on a cement cylinder. "But, you shoulda looked down before you pushed."

"What the?" DB turned to see a construction worker. "How'd a penguin get here?" DB quickly knocked him out. He then began running across the beams, and jumped down to the next level. A couple more workers noticed him, but he dodged them both as he raced across the beams. He jumped across, landing in front of Striker.

"Any ideas on how to get off quickly?" They split up tp avoid another worker, before getting back together quickly.

"Not really."

They got down to the next level, and began running. They dodged another worker, only to take out another worker. "They really don't give up, do they?"

"No." They flipped onto the elevator, and began lowering it., only for them to be stopped two levels lower.

They heard one of the workers say, "Elevators stopped, so now we can get these animals off of here."

They looked at each other and DB said, "Oh, the irony." Striker chuckled and the two ran along the beams again, they were stopped by a really big worker, who had a crowbar. He swiped at them, but missed when they jumped over it. DB jumped and gave a kick to his jaw, but that caused him to just stumble backwards. Striker then gave him a punch, he landed on his back, but got back up and swung, only to hit the beam, breaking the crowbar and the duo went around him. They continued on and ran into a worker that didn't even know they were there, knocking him off the beam, but he grabbed on at the last second. They came to the end of a beam, and a man was on a beam being supported by a crane. He reached for them, but they knocked him onto the building and the beam began to sway, hitting one of the support beams, weakening it. the building began leaning towards them. "Oops." It wasn't falling yet, but another hit and it would collapse.

"We need to get out of here." The two climbed the wire, and at the top, they slid down the crane. They got to the control panel, and the guy tried to grab them, but he did keep them from leaving. He hit DB into one of the levers, causing the crane to swing. DB jumped off, trying to get out, but the man stopped him and threw Striker into the same lever, but he swing and pulled it back, while hitting another lever, to launch out of the control room. The crane swung again, and everything above where it hit began to collapse and all the workers began moving out of the building as fast as they could. DB jumped out. "Um. That isn't good."

DB went wide eyed. "We need to help."

"How?"

"You remember how those work?"

"Ya. Wh-Oh boy."

"get me to my whip then, we can help them out." They ran to an abandoned crane. DB got to the hook while Striker began working the controls. DB was swung to his whip, and quickly grabbed it off the pole. DB went around again. They got to some stranded workers, and Db motioned for them to get on. They seemed scared to do so. DB rolled his eyes and used his whip-the side without the blades-to wrap one of the workers wrists and pulled him onto the crane, just barely hanging on. DB looked at the other worker. He jumped onto the top of it. The crane quickly lowered, and they both got off, while they went to rescue more workers.

The two they saved looked at each other. "We should help them." The other nodded. They both went to two different cranes and lifted up beams for workers to get on.

**five minutes later**

Everyone was safe and the building finished collapsing. When DB and Striker regrouped, DB said, "That was the slowest collapse of a building I've ever seen." Johnathan just nodded in response.

One of the workers came up to them. "Hey. I don't know if you two can understand me, but if there is anything you need, just let me know." DB smiled and pointed at a stack of metal. "Alright. We'll deliver it where ever you need it. We'll even help you."

**that evening**

Joeys habitat was repaired and the workers were leaving. The foreman stopped and turned to DB. "I'm not sure why you were repairing that, or even how that hole got there," DB rubbed the back of his head as he continued, "I've also never seen metal be disguised as brick so well." It looked like it was made of brick, just like the rest of the habitat. "But, I honestly don't care how you did it because you saved the lives of my men. You are a true hero. A pint-sized hero, but a hero nontheless. i'm gonna make sure to let everyone know about this." DB shook his head. "Why not?" DB wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to the foreman., who smiled. "Got it. I didn't see anything." DB smirked. "A silent hero. Best kind there is." He walked off with a smile.

DB sighed and his face fell. "What's the matter?"

DB turned to see Hunter. "It's just what the foreman said."

"You mean you being a hero? When in reality, you are nothing more than a lying trickster who uses people to get what he wants!" She was glaring at him.

DB's eyes grew wide, but he decided there was no use trying to hide it, os he let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. How'd you find out I was working for Blowhole?"

"On the ship back. I heard you and your badger friend talking about it."

DB sighed again before sitting on the ground. A single tear fell. "I am a trickster in that instance, because I did trick the penguins into giving me their trust." Blowhole began screaming in his ear. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP BLOWHOLE! She knows! There is no use denying it, so either be quiet, or I will go ahead and take you out!" A small spark flew from one of his flippers. "Thank you!" DB sighed again. "Anyways. I lied to them. I am using them to get what I want. I am trying to save a friend, yet I'm ending up putting the lives of the penguins at stake. My mind is in a pool of chaos, because my moral compass and the want to save my friend are at odds, and I just don't know what to do!" He looked to Hunter, with a look that practically begged her to have the answer, but she was silent. He looked down. "Just, when the penguins wake up, don't tell them, please."

She sighed. "i won't because it is your secret to tell, but you do need to tell them." She began to leave, but she looked back again. "You also need to find the answers to your dilema yourself." She then left DB to his thoughts.

He just looked down. He then climbed the clock tower and began crying. He eventually fell asleep on the clocktower. Johnathan sighed as he looked up to him. "DB. I wish I knew how to help you." He walked into the cave before falling asleep.

**Ya. there's the chapter. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who is happy for another chapter? *crickets chirp* Okay. At least the crickets are happy. *crickets stop* Cold. Anyways. Here it is.**

It had been a week since the incident at the construction site, and DB's attempts at killing Johnathan had ranged everywhere from pushing him off of tal buildings to shooting explosives at him. DB was unsuccessful. Right now, they were fighting some of the animal control robots that had somehow reactivated. "How did these things get reactivated!"

"Don't look at me!" Striker flipped over DB and kicked one of the robots.

Meanwhile, Chuck Chrales was nearby, reporting on the incident, but it was too far to tell what was fighting the robots exactly. "This is Chuck Charles, reporting from downtown New York, where it seems that some robots that the Animal Control had decomissioned a while back have been reactivated and are wreaking havoc in this fair city. As you can tell, they are surrounding something that has been able to destroy some of them, but we are unable to clearly make out who or what exactly is fighting them."

One of the robots flew straight past Chuck Charles. DB looked ot Johnathan. "We need Officer X to help us." As if someone had heard him say that, an animal control vehicle had rammed into a few other robots, and shot lasers at them. "Huh. Talk about timing." DB wrapped his whip around one of the robot's heads and pulled himself towards it with enough speed to knock the head off. He then swung the head around, now having a mace. He knocked the head into another robot's chest, pulled it out, and knocked down another. Officer X lept out of his van, and tackled a robot down.

"I knew it was you guys fighting these robots and figured I at least owed it to you to help." DB nodded in response. Then, the robots all began backing away. Then, they started shooting parts out, all joining, and eventually, they became one, giant robot. It then stepped a foot onto Officer X's van. "i hate robots."

"Better than hating penguins."

"You got any plans DB?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nada." They turned to Officer X.

"I hope one of you has a plan." They shook their heads. "Great."

The other two heard a voice behind them say, "Rico, bazooka!" A few seconds later, an exploive hit the robot. They turned to see the team had woken up. "Sorry to keep you waiting. But, as soon as we seen the news, we knew you'd need help. Rico grappling hook!" Rico spit that up. "We're gonna tie up the legs, make it fall, then kick it while it's down."

DB and Striker nodded. DB said, "I'll keep it distracted."

Striker smirked. "i'll help make it fall."

"Alright. Let's move, men!" DB lept onto a light pole and used his whip to grab onto the robot's arm and swung to hit it in the face. He then punched it in the face. He was thrown onto the ground, but he got up and dodged some rockets fired from the robot.

"Where'd the rockets come from!?" He dodged the firing of a machine gun. "Okay. They seriously got an upgrade."

Striker had gotten into position behind it. Rico shot the grappling hook, getting it wrapped around one of the legs. Officer X helped Rico wrap up the legs, then Striker gave the kick making it fall with a thunderous crash. DB landed on the robot's head, and started hitting it. The robot simply swatted him off. "Let's get to it, men!" Skipper gave a kick to the side of the robot's head, doing next to nothing.

Officer X delivered his own kick as it was getting up, which set it off balance, making it fall. DB had an idea when he noticed a loose panel. "Rico! Give me a crowbar!" Rico hacked it up and tossed it to him, which he quickly shoved into the loose panel and pulled it off before climbing in.

The robot finally stood up and broke the wire on the grappling hook. Striker lept up and hit its knee, making it fall to the knee, but it just hit him into a building. Then, it threw a punch towards Rico, but he dodged. Private lept onto the robot's face, but the robot shook his head to where he was flung off, into a sign that then fell down. Kowalski did some calculations on a clipbiard, then moved a dumpster slightly. The robot stepped on it, then slipped and landed on it's back. It stood up and hit Rico as he tried to hit it. It then shot rockets towards Kowalski, Skipper and Officer X. They barely dodged them. It lifted it's foot to step on Skipper. It brought it down, only to stop. "What the duece?" The foot then swung a little over and fell from the leg, missing Skipper. Then, the whole robot began to fall apart.

When it completely fell apart, DB pulled himself out of the ruble. He rubbed his head. "Remind me not to do something that stupid again."

Striker slowly walked to him and said, "Sure thing, buddy. Sure thing. But, if we need you to do something that stupid to win, we'll forget to remind you."

"Gee. Thanks."

Officer X cleared his throat to get their attention. "You are all welcome for the save. Now, I'll be needing a new vehicle from animal control." DB held up a flipper and slid off, bringing some peices of the van with him. In an alleyway, you hear some welding noises, with lights coming out. A few minutes later, DB drove out in a van that was even more advanced than the one that was crushed. Kowalski was in love. Officer X smirked. "You guys never fail to surprise me." He climbed in the van and started it up. "If you ever need anything. Just ask." He then drove off.

Private limped over from the sign that fell on him. "Did we win?"

"Yes we did. Thanks to DB. Though, I do have a few questions for him."

DB nodded. "Mind waiting until we get to the HQ?"

"Fine."

**H.Q.**

The penguins were sitting at the table, all looking at DB. "So, why is it we all went into a wekk long coma when you were still standing?"

DB merely blinked, then said, "Do you remember Angie?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, after I had left, she had put poison into the air vents, but it wasn't enough to kill you. She then went into the badger habitat and tried killing Johnathan, and then me when I lept in their. She made a mistake of blasting my cup of coffee."

"Anyone able to verify your statement? Besides Johnathan?"

"Well, Joey can verify me chasing her, sinc eI destroyed the wall to his habitat, then had construction workers fix it. Then, the badgers can verify her being in thei habitat and going crazy with a laser. Not sure if anyone else can verify anything. You may ask around. See if anyone else seen her."

"What about the poison in the vents?"

"Got any cameras watching the area?" He shrugged. "If you do, just watch them."

"Alright. We'll chack the cameras. If your story checks out, you're off the hook, if not, you don't want to know what happens." DB nodded. "Rico. Keep watch over him. We'll check the cameras."

The other three left, and it was Rico and DB. DB had a blank expression, while Rico glared at him while holding up a baseball bat. DB blinked once. "You know I'm not scared of you. I can still beat you in a fight." Rico only growled. "Scary." DB blinked again. Rico blinked once, and DB was gone. He began looking around, but didn't see him anywhere. "Riiicooo." He turned, but didn't see him. "I'm over here." Rico turned again, nothing. "I'm everywhere," Rico was actually scared of what might happen. DB came up behind him and said, "BOO!" Rico screamed, and ran for cover. DB simply chuckled and sat back down at the table.

The others came back in. "Well, your story checks ou- where's Rico?" DB pointed behind the T.V. where a shivering Rico was at. "What is he doing behind there?"

DB smirked. "No clue."

**That evening, clocktower**

DB and Johnathan were standing up there, deep in thought. "So, they are all back and bought your story, all because you edited the videos to make your story check out. But, now you have Blowhole even angrier at you."

"I know." His earpiece was setting of his head, and you could hear blowhole shouting, but not what he was saying. "Now, we need to get a plan figured out on how to keep me from killing you and the penguins while saving Informant. So, what are we going to do?"

Johnathan sighed. "You are usually the planner."

"Well, a lot of my planning is out the window because of Informant being in danger." DB rubbed his temples. "We need to think of something or else Informant, the penguins, and you will all be dead. Possibly even me."

"Let's get some sleep and maybe we will think of something in the morning."

"Alright." DB picked up his earpiece, then the two left and went to their habitats.

**Well, I lost inspiration part way through this, but I pushed through. Leave a review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. This one is going to have a bit of a twist in it. And, to the story.**

The week had been calm. All their enemies had stayed quiet. Well, Blowhole was still yelling at DB, but that is to be expected. Today, DB had decided to take a stroll around the zoo, while avoiding the visitors. He had gotten up to the clock tower and was enjoying the veiw, until he seen an enemy of his stop in the park, look at him and grin. The enemy ran off. DB picked up a radio that came out of nowhere and said, "Guys, I've noticed one of my enemies. Also, the author teleported this radio to me." He threw the radio before jumping off the clocktower to chase his enemy. This one happened to be the falcon, Mastermind. "Come on. Are you slowing down too uch to keep up?"

DB put all he had into running, he slowly gained on Mastermind. Blowhole began to yell at him, _"Stop! He is leading you to a-"_ but he was suddenly cut off by something and DB had followed Mastermind into a clearing.

DB slid to a stop when he noticed that it wasn't just the two of them. There was also Traitor and Avenger. "Well. This is just great. I can't beat you three when you work together. "

Traitor chuckled. "Especially with you weakening." DB's eyes grew wide. "Don't freak out. Diablo doesn't know. If he did, he'd just come and kill you."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Why are you not telling him? Also, why can I not hear Blowhole?"

Mastermind answered the second question. "You can't hear Blowhole because we set up an EMP grid so that any and all technology fails, this way you can speak freely."

Avenger answered the first question. "We want to have a challenge to defeat you." DB nodded, as he could see it as a plausible answer. Avenger then continued. "We also found out how you can get your strength back."

DB visibly lightened up. Avenger tossed a CD to him, and DB caught it. He was smiling until he seen what the disk was. "Is...Is this mine?"

Mastermind nodded. "Ya. We took it from your house."

DB had an unreadable expression. "I don't know whether to be impressed or scared. Scared because you know where I live. Impressed because you could actually get in to take this. Even I have trouble when I turn the defense system on."

Traitor chuckled. "Well, you should actually be scared. Can't tell you why, though. So, just take that and enjoy listening to it." The three began to leave.

"Wait." They turned ot him. "How is this supposed to help me?" He held up the disk.

Traitor picked up Avenger and left, while Mastermind answered. "Listen to it. I'm sure you'll find the answer. Also, once we leave, the grid will fall down." He then gave a small smile before flying away.

His earpiece began working again. _"Are you there? What happened?"_

DB sighed and decided for a half truth. "They delivered a message."

Before Blowhole could ask, Skipper came in. "DB!" DB turned towards the others and they all entered the clearing. "Where are they?"

"They left. The author made sure you would be held back long enough for them to get away."

All the penguins blinked. Private asked, "What do you mean by 'the author'?"

DB chuckled slightly. "You guys evidently can't break the fourth wall like me. Otherwise, you would know about the author." He then slid off with four confused penguins following behind him.

**H.Q.**

DB dropped down, followed by the other penguins. "So, what were they doing?"

"Well, they delivered this to me." He held up the CD.

"What is it?"

DB sighed. "Well, they know about me weakening." They all gasped. "I know. Anyways, this is a message from them." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure to like it."

The other penguins exchanged looks. "How can you like soething that is from your sworn enemies?"

DB simply chuckled. "If only you knew about all the plot twists the author can throw in."

Kowalski leaned down to Skipper. "I think him weakening has effected his mind."

DB came up between them. "It hasn't. I've always been able to break the fourth wall. I've done it a couple of times for the intros. But, I just haven't done it often during chapters."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What do you think is on the disk?"

DB stared at Skipper, blankly. "This came from my enemies. What do you think?"

"Don't know. Don't know your enemies. Also, the 'author' isn't giving me the information."

DB sighed. "Well, what do archenemies usually give you when you are weakening when they don't want to kill you just yet?"

"Threats of some sort with them bragging about how they've found how to defeat you and will use it to crush you, all the while pointing out that you have no way of stopping them." All eyes turned to Private. "What? I watched a lot of movies on that subject."

DB shook his head. "Yeah. That is the cliche villain thing to do."

"alright. Should we listen to it?"

"I will."

Striker lept down the ladder. "Guys. We got a mission." The penguins lept out, DB leaving the disk on the table.

**Somewhere in the city**

The three villains were sitting on a building. Traitor asked, "Why did you not tell him the true reason?"

Avenger chuckled. "Do you really want more than one audience to know?"

Traitor nodded. "Good point."

Mastermind sighed. "I really hope the CD will help DB."

Traitor nodded. "Well, it is supposed to, according to the script. Doesn't mean the author won't change it again."

Avenger replied, "Ya. He changes that thing way too often."

Diablo walked next to them. "What are you three idiosos talking about?"

"How the author changes the script too often." Traitor answered with a shrug.

"Si. I haven't read this one since I'm not in it often enough. I know when I come in, but that is it. We have work to do, though. Come on." The group headed off to parts unknown.

**Well, there you have it. Ya. I had to have a chapter with some breaking of the fourth wall since I haven't had a whole lot of that in my stories. I mean, in my other stories, it happens at least once. Sometimes, there is a relentless assult on it, only to be stopped by a fight scene or needing to move the plot along. Anyways, review, please. It will help bring a good chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. I've been looking over how much time is left in the time gap. I have exactly five weeks and a day until we get to where the first chapter started. I have figured out only two weeks and a day of it. This chapter will take care of the one day. Now, if any of you have ideas as to what to do for the remaining three weeks, I would greatly apreciate the ideas. Well, time for the chapter.**

DB was in the base that Blowhole had made for him because Blowhole had called him there. It was also early in the morning. And by early, I mean the sun hadn't risen yet. DB let out a yawn as Blowhole came to veiw on the screen. "Why did you call me here so early?" DB took a sip from his cup of coffee that he had gotten before he came here.

Blowhole just glared. "You have been _very_ ineffective on trying to kill the peng-u-ins. I am beginning to wonder if you are even trying."

DB yawned again. "Look. I cannot make it obvious, okay? If I make it obvious, they will all attack me, which, in my current state, would be too much for me. So, I need to wait for an opppourtune time to do so."

"Ya know, he always takes his time when he needs to kill someone through the infiltration method. That is just so he can plan the best way to do it. And, from what I've seen, there actually hasn't been an oppourtune time for him to do it."

Blowhole turned slowly to DB's friend, who was still captured. "Then why does he not do it at night!?"

DB sighed. "Haven't we already been through this?"

"Yes we have. I think he forgot, though. No matter what you do, he will not kill someone when they can't defend themselves."

Blowhole growled. "You are an irritant."

"Your words are so kind." DB grinned at Blowhole.

"Do not push your luck."

"I will continue to try to kill them, but no promises of it coming soon. Is that all?"

Blowhole sighed. "Yes. For now."

"Okay. DB, out." the screen went black. DB lept out of the base and was met by Johnathan. "Oh. Hello."

"Hey. So, you get chewed out for not killing the penguins?'

Db sighed. "Ya." He took another sip of coffee. "I'm not sure how much longer it will be before he gets fed up and just kills Informant." DB sighed. "Then, there is also no garauntee that he will even let Informant live if I kill you and the penguins."

Johnathan sighed. "Why don't you just tell the penguns and try attacking him?"

"Because, We would have no chance of stopping him. If I was at full strength, we would. I didn't go ahed and tell them because I knew they wouldn't believe me."

Johnathan and DB began walking back to the zoo. "We will think of something that will free Informant and keep you from killing anyone."

"You mean you will."

"Ya. I'm on a fast track to figuring out a plan."

"Well, hopefully Blowhole hasn't seen any of it." DB winced. "He wants me to try to find the plans and tell them to him."

Johnathan just chuckled. "You can look for a hundred years and you'd never find it. Well, i'll see you later." DB noticed they had just entered the zoo.

"Ya. See ya." DB went back to the H.Q. When he dropped down the ladder, he was met with three blocks of ice that had the other four in battle positions. He blinked a couple times. "Well. That is never a good sign."

He went to his bunk and took a hammer from under his pillow. He was about to hit the block with Skipper in it, when a voice behind him said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

DB smirked and turned around to see Angie with a freeze ray. "Angie. I didn't expect to see you so soon." His smirk soon faded into a scowl. "Now, you can leave."

Angie chuckled. "I don't think so. You see, I still want you as mine."

DB was the next to let out a chuckle. "Well, if me and my girlfriend ever break up...I won't give you a call. I want loyalty in a relationship and you don't care if there is loyalty."

"This is why I figured I'd just freeze you and your teammates and then I'd take you out and change the way you think."

DB shook his head. "Angie." He took a pause to look her in the eye. "The only time anyone ever made a change in my thinking is when I allowed it, and even then, it was only temporary, as it was all part of an overly complicated plan."

"We'll just see if we can change that streak." She shot at him, but he dodged, causing it to hit one of the other members. She shot again, only to hit one of the bunks. She shot again as he lept out the hatch. She followed after him. He was about to jump into the water, when she shot that. His face met the ice hard. She blasted at him again, only for DB to be hit out of the way. "What!?"

"Oh. Hi." Becky was the chance savior.

Angie glared. "Are you his_ girlfriend_!?"

Becky blushed. "I wish I was." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

DB jumped up. "Thank you for saving me, now, I must say adios." He lept up and kicked Angie in the face before speeding off, with her following. Becky's face turned to one of anger. She then ran off after them.

DB lept through the lemur habitat and past King Julien just as Mort grabbed onto his feet. "Mort, how many times have I told you..." He had his leg pulled back to kick Mort off, when Angie had shot them by accident and ran past, soon followed by Becky. "Maurice. Get de royal de-icer.

"Feeet." Mort would have rubbed into the feet more, if he wasn't frozen.

DB slid along the ledge to Joey's habitat, while Angie had gone into it, but she was stopped by Joey. "Joey don't like trespassers." He cracked his knuckles, only to be hit by the freeze ray.

"Angie don't care." Becky had tackled Angie, knocking the freeze ray out of her hands. "You are a pest." She kicked Becky off. She was about to attack again, when DB had gone back and kicked her into the wall, making a distinctive metal sounding ring.

"I'm really glad I put that metal in." DB grabbed the freeze ray and shot Angie when she had fallen off the wall. "Fun to give her the cold shoulder." He chuckled at his bad pun.

Becky had to face-palm. "DB. That was a bad joke."

DB shrugged. "Seemed appropriate. We should get this ice queen to a new cold cell." He gave a grin.

"Just stop. You're embarressing yourself."

Becky began walking off. "you don't need to be so cold about it." He then turned to Joey. "Well, we got us an ice giant." Joey rolled his eyes in while frozen. "I'll be back with a hammer to free you."

**Later that night**

The penguins were all wrapped with blankets. "Good job taking care of Angie." Skipepr sneezed.

DB sighed. "If it wasn't for Becky ocming in when she did, I'd be a penguin-sickle too."

Kowalski sighed. "Please tell me you didn't say too many ice related jokes."

"I did. The audience just gave me icy glares." Rico made a gaggin sound, then sneezed up an anchor. "Wow. No one likes my jokes."

"Tell some good ones and we might laugh."

"I though they were pretty good. Oh well. Well, I'm going to bed."

**Lemur habitat**

Julien and Mort were still stuck in the same position. "Maurice. De royal nose is to be itching. Helloooo. Maurice?"

Maurice was sitting in the bounce house, chuckling to himself.

**Ya. Took me a while to get the inspiration to finish this from when I started. Seriously, give me ideas. Review.**


	10. Hiatus

**Okay. Um. I really didn't want to do this, but I have absolutely no inspiration for this story right now. So, I am going to put this story onto Hiatus until I get inspiration. The reason I didn't want to do it is because it is the first story I've ever had to put on Hiatus. So, for those wanting another chapter, I'm sorry, but no inspiration. If people would **_**REVIEW**_** or **_**GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY**_**(HINT, HINT) I would be able to finish up the last few weeks before we get DB to Blowhole's base. So, sorry for this inconvenience. Well. Guess I better leave. But, let me try to leave you with a funny image. Skipper dancing to "Gangnam Style" in a hula outfit.**


End file.
